


April [two] Fool's [in love] Day

by Kjrog



Series: Peterick Holidays [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjrog/pseuds/Kjrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick on April First. They're jerks but in a cute way. Of course Pete gets in trouble, but of course he's cute about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April [two] Fool's [in love] Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on making this a series but the idea of writing my favorite dudes celebrating my favorite holidays was a chance I wasn't going to let slip away. Also, it's all holidays, but I don't think most of them will be in the same universe. At least, this is a different universe than part 1.

Pete was dying. He was choking and drowning and freezing and he had no control over his body. He was only aware of the ice cold downpour. His sleepy haze lifted pretty quickly with the adrenaline rush, and as he came to he realized that he wasn't dead. He was soaking wet in his bed, spluttering and gasping for breath, but alive. His brain still was not functioning properly when he registered that something was making a very loud noise close by. Patrick was laughing so hard he was doubled over. On the floor next to him was an empty bucket.

"What. The. Hell?"

It took Patrick a few more moments to compose himself, then he sat down next to Pete on his side of the bed and squealed "April Fooooool's!!! I got you, I totally got you! You should have _seen_ your face!"

"But why did you have to-? Why water? Why would-?" Patrick knew he wasn't really upset, but now he was starting to feel bad.

"I love you, Pete."

"I thought you did, Trick, but this is unforgivable. You wake me up at- _7 AM_ on a _Saturday?!_ You know I'm gonna have to repay you for this..."

"Oh, no, Pete, really that's okay."

"No no no I _insist._ " Pete hissed as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Patrick loved Pete (and especially loved kissing him), but right now, he was a little bit afraid for his life.

 

          ****

 

"Pete?" _Silence._ "Peeeete?!" Patrick took a step back from the stove for a better listen down the hall. Just then he heard the toilet flush. After hand-washing noises, he heard the door close and Pete's feet casually padding down the hall. He thought for sure Pete was going to sneak up on him.

"Boo!" Pete said halfheartedly just after walking into their kitchen to find his boyfriend staring curiously at him.

"I thought you were gonna pull a prank on me. Or try to scare me or something,"

"Oh, I'm just biding my time, Pattycakes, it's gotta be a good one," he said as he wrapped his arms around the other from behind.

"That's probably best for your own sake, I'm wielding scalding hot breakfast!" Patrick said, flipping a pancake. The bacon chose the perfect moment to pop and sizzle menacingly.

"Oooh, I'm _soooo_ scared!"

 

          ****

 

"Okay, okay; _Coraline, Para-Norman,_ or _Nightmare Before Christmas?"_

"Uhhh, well I love _Nightmare_ but it is April..."

"Okay, so it's down to _Coraline_ and _Para-Norman._ Pick one, Petey, I can't decide."

"I stayed up all night watching _Walking Dead,_ let's go with _Coraline."_

"Good choice!" Patrick leaned forward to put the CD into the player. "May 'claymation-pj-cuddlefest-Saturday' begin!"

"When I get back from the bathroom, we should discuss a better name for this tradition." Pete said, lifting himself off the couch.

"You just went to the bathroom!" Patrick called.

"Well maybe Wentz has to go again!" Pete hollered back. He was up to something. Patrick knew it. He braced himself for the wrath of Pete, but it never came. Pete came back from the bathroom and lowered himself back into his spot (nestled against Patrick) without incident.

When the creepy opening song started, Patrick was singing along. As cute as he was, it was eerie hearing him murmur those unintelligible words with the choir of mysterious sounding children.

"How do you know all these words? It isn't even English!" Pete wondered aloud.

"Well, no one can understand me when I sing, I guess I can always understand others singing?" Makes sense. If he didn't write the damn lyrics, he probably wouldn't know what Patrick was singing half the time.

 

          ****

 

After _Coraline,_ they decided to watch one episode of _Game of Thrones_. But upon discovering that they actually had three episodes on their DVR, they decided to waste the afternoon in front of the TV in each others arms.

Patrick slowly grew more and more apprehensive throughout the day, especially when one of them would leave the room. Eventually, Patrick accepted his fate and decided to just let it happen. He finally let himself take a shower, knowing that Pete would do something like steal his towel or turn the lights off on him or jump out at him from behind the door. Or all three. But none of those things happened. When he got out, dried off, and wrapped the towel around him, he peeked out the bathroom door and found his boyfriend sitting quietly on their bed with his laptop.

"Would you just do it already?" Patrick asked, exasperated.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Pete asked, not looking up from the computer. "I've gotta let you stew."

"So I'm stew now?"

"No," Pete said, finally looking up from the screen with the most malicious, mischievous, Pete Wentz grin; "you're toast."

"Oooooh, _burn!"_  

 

_****_

 

They had a late dinner out, then went for a long walk, just holding hands, taking in the city and each other, which they both loved to much. In fact, Patrick completely forgot about the oncoming prank. It didn't cross his mind even once during their walk, or on the taxi ride home. He didn't think about it while getting undressed or brushing his teeth. He didn't remember until the two of them were lying, tangled together, in the dark.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, Pat?" Pete said it like a bad actor reading off a script, like he already knew Patrick was going to ask.

"You never got me back..." Patrick wasn't sure he wanted an answer; "should I be expecting to wake up to a bucket of cold water in the morning?"

"Nope. I already got you. It's over."

"What? No you didn't! When?" Pete laughed at his own evil genius.

"I got you back all day! All fucking day you were practically shitting yourself thinking I was gonna pull something on you!"

"Are you shitting me?! Your payback was just a fucking mind game?!"

"Pretty much," Pete said after the giggles subsided. "That, and I put itching powder in all your underwear,"

"Pete!"  


End file.
